Hapan Battle Dragon
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Hapan Battle Dragon is the primary Capital Ship of the Hapes Consortium. Because of the consortium's long isolation, Hapan technology developed along somewhat different lines from that of the rest of the galaxy. This unusual technology in turn drove the development of the Battle Dragon, a ship built with two disclike hull sections and rotating weapon tracks running around the outer hull. Capabilities Early Hapan Battle Dragons had extremely limiting targeting computers, designed to lock onto only a single vessel at a time. Attempts to fire at more than one target in the same round result in a -10 penalty on all attack rolls. Later Battle Dragons are updated to more modern technology, and don't suffer this drawback. Further, Hapan Turbolasers had a slow recharge rate (Preventing them from firing more often than once every 3 rounds), though again these were later updated. Hapan Battle Dragon Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 57; +15 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,280; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 257 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannon, Batteries (2) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedo, Batteries (2) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannons, Point-Defense, Triple (2) +4 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam +4* (See Below) Ranged: Mass Pulse Mine Tubes (4) (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +69 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 104, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 12,190 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 500 (Troops) Cargo: 6,000 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 36 Miy'til Fighters or T-65B X-Wing Starfighters, Various Support Vehicles Payload: 200 Proton Torpedoes, 16 Mass Pulse Mines Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 14), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 (Ion) Proton Torpedo, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Ion Cannons, Point-Defense, Triple (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4, Damage: 5d10x5 (Ion) Tractor Beam (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4 (-16 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +69) Mass Pulse Mines One advantage Battle Dragons had from their earliest encounters was the use of Mass Pulse Mines. A Mass Pulse Mine prevents ships in a 4-square radius from entering Hyperspace. A Mass Pulse Mine can be dropped at any point in a Battle Dragon's movement, and it functions for 10 minutes. Tactical Fire The Hapan Battle Dragon is exceptionally good at falling upon prey and keeping it from escaping. As a Standard Action, a Hapan Battle Dragon can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All enemy Starships within that area have their Starship Scale speed reduced by 1 square (To a minimum of 1 square). Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships